


Khuluma

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Khuluma

Ekugcineni ngikuthola, uku kwelinye lamabhethri. Uyedwa. Bheka ngaphandle kwenqaba, kuya phezulu. Ingathi uzama ukuthola ukuthi ikusasa liphetheni.

Ngifika kuwe futhi ngaphandle kwezwi ngimi eduze kwakho. Ubuyela kimi:

"Mnumzane Jaime" Ungibingelela ngomnsalo omncane wekhanda lakho.

"Sir Brienne" ngiphendula ngesenzo esifanayo. Kubonakala sengathi ngiyamoyizela lapho ngikubiza ngesihloko sakho esisha.

Ubheka emuva kubanga. Futhi ngihlala lapho, eceleni kwakho, ngizama ukubona okufana nawe, ngizama ukungena imicabango yakho.

"Kufanele uhambe namuhla kusihlwa" Ukhipha izwi ngaphandle kwesixwayiso.

"Kanjani?" Ngithi kuwe njengoba ngiphendukela kuwe futhi ngikubuke udidekile.

Ngaphandle kokukhipha amehlo akho emkhathizwe, ungiphendula ngokungathi sína nangokuzola:

"Uma ufuna ukuba ngesikhathi sokuhlangana neGolden Company, kuzofanele uhambe namhlanje kusihlwa. INdlovukazi uDaenerys ihlongoze ukuthi ihambe neKing Ling ngezinsuku ezintathu."

Uyama kancane, ngibuka njengoba ushubile futhi ucwilisa izicubu zomhlathi wakho; ungibhekisa kimi ungigqolozele uqhubeke:

"Usenalo ithuba lokuthi uhlangane nosisi wakho" Uyaphetha.

Ukube ungigwaze ngenkemba bekungeke kulimaze uhhafu njengoba lawo mazwi abuhlungu.

Ngigqolozele kuwe.

"Ngabe ucabangani ngami lokho? Ukuthi ngiyisigebengu? Anginalo izwi?" Ngithi kini ngolaka.

Ubheka phansi. Ngezwi elithambile uphendula:

"Cha. Uthembise ukuthi uzolwa nabantu abafile. Usigcinile isethembiso sakho. Akukho okukubambile lapha. Kunengqondo ukuthi ufisa ukubuyela eCersei, ungudadewenu futhi ..."

Ushiya ibinzana emoyeni futhi unamahloni, uphenduka ubheke ngaphandle futhi.

"Futhi lokho?" Ngibuya ngithukuthele. Acishe ukumemeza, eqhubeka, "Bekulokhu kwaziwa ukuthi ukhuluma kancane, kepha usho lokhu okucabangayo. Ungayeki ukuthembeka manje, qhubeka ... usho lokho obuzokusho… MAHLANGE!" Ngikukhwaza ngithi "DECIDE!".

Ungibuka ngolaka. Kepha ungiphendula ngokuhleba:

"Mthandeni" Esho eqhaqhazela.

Ungifulathela bese uqala ukuhamba. Ngibamba ingalo yakho ukuze ikubambe futhi ngiyidonse ukuze ikwenze ujike ngikushiye phambi kwami futhi. Ngisondela kuwe bese ngithi, ngikubuka:

"Ngizwe kahle, wench eyisiphukuphuku. Ungumkhuzi wami. Ngikumyalo wakho. Futhi ngihlela ukuqhubeka nokulwa eceleni kwakho ngize ngife, noma kungabikho lutho olusele okufanele ngilwele. Kepha makube kucace kuwe, angizukushiya, yize ungibuza. "

Ngigcina sengiphelelwe ngumoya. Inkulumo yakho ayichazeki, umangale futhi unamahloni, kepha futhi uyesaba futhi okunye engingakwazi ukukuqonda.

"Kuhle" Uphendula uzama ukuyeka.

Ngikudonsela eduze kwami ngokudonsa okunye. Uphefumula ngamandla.

Ngithatha umoya futhi ngiza emlonyeni wakho, nginqume kuwo amasentimitha ambalwa kuwo.

"Ngijabule ukuthi siyavuma, Ntokazi yami."

Futhi ngigxila ngokukhethekile kulokho 'Kwami', ukuze kungangabazeki ukuthi singabomunye nomunye.


End file.
